


These arms of mine - the smutty second series!

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, More arm inspired drivel, Sex, Snogging, but does sort of follow the less smutty Teen and up 5 chapter fic, everything just slotting into place!, no real plot, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: So, the plot component of this (such as it ever was!) was really in the previous, 5 chapter fic of the same name, but which is decidedly Teen audience.This on the other hand is NOT!Seemed like too good on opportunity to miss out his amazing arms wrapped around her in bed!As we're currently all mainly house bound and with no obvious diversions we might as well have some smut to pass the time!
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	These arms of mine - the smutty second series!

Three weeks had passed since that fateful night when he’d been the only thing capable of comforting and understanding her.  
Soft kisses against his chest and neck had lead to him questioning whether this was wise given her vulnerability and emotional state.  
A clear eyed kiss directly to his parted lips had satisfied him, and he’d tucked her into bed before promising to return the following morning; which he’d done.

The level of intimacy that had slipped from caution into consensual commitment that night continued between them.  
Come Monday she’d arrived in the office and received her usual salutation, but also a nuzzling kiss on the back of her neck as she put new biscuits into the tin at the kitchenette.

They’d managed to keep things professional, except for at lunchtimes when they were in the office together – lunches eaten side by side often included a couple of searing kisses, and stroking hands exploring arms, hips, chest and back….although Cormoran’s hands seemed most happy when delving through her silky, honey coloured hair.

Evenings had sometimes ended in lengthy goodbyes at the door of the office….then at the door of his flat….and in the last week at the door of her flat.  
And then, without either speaking of or sharing their intent, an evening of slouching and kissing on her sofa had become something much more.

Breathy gasps as he ran those splayed, remarkably agile hands under the fabric of her top lead to her being pulled across his lap. Her splayed thighs squeezed against his as she pressed herself into him.  
And suddenly it had been perfectly clear to both of them that everything would change that night.

His tongue licking into her mouth asked wordlessly if her answer was yes, and her fingers tugging through his hair combined with her writhing passion on his lap told him it very definitely was….yes…….absolutely yes.

With significant restraint he had pulled away from the pleasurable heaven of her lips, gazing into the swirling pools of her blue-grey eyes, the pupils of which were blown wide with arousal.  
“Shall we…?...” his voice betrayed his own need and the gravel-like rasp of it caused Robin to whimper as she eased herself back and off his lap.  
She held out her right hand, eyes never leaving his as he accepted it and brought himself up to stand with her.  
Their fingers entwined with what had become a practised ease and with a small feminine whimper she pressed herself into his comforting bulk.  
His arms wrapped around her and slid joyously up her back and then down to her bottom as her arms draped around his shoulders.  
Those amazing arms of his then lifted her, coaxing her legs to wrap around his waist as he moved them the three metres or so into her bedroom, which would signify so much more of a journey that they’d endured.

He deposited her gently so that her knees supported her on the bed, her hands stroking his softly stubbled beard as he continued to kiss her whilst unfastening the cuffs of his shirt.  
She occupied herself unfastening the buttons down the front, stroking across the mat of dark chest hair which felt so warm and comforting against her cheek.  
He rippled his shoulders free and discarded the garment, trailing his fingers at the hem of her loose fitting top. She lifted her arms and allowed him to peel it from her, tossing it to join his shirt on the floor before delving his tongue down to scroll across the creamy skin he had revealed.

His hands were warm and just firm enough not to tickle as he spread them from her belly-button up to cup her breasts within their navy, lace bra. He could tell exactly where her nipples were located through the cups and rubbed his thumbs across them, earning a breathy exhalation of his name from Robin’s lips that would possibly serve to resurrect him from death.

Robin undulated beneath his hands….those strong, powerful and swarthy hands were now so tender but purposeful in their intent.  
She leaned backwards and slid her legs around before wriggling her lounge pants down and kicking them free.

Cormoran’s gaze as he took in the swathes of soft, peachy skin made available to him to feast on was almost obscene.   
Her slightly parted lips, her knees twisting together, her toes pointing and dragging against her duvet cover and that amber hair splayed across the pillows.  
Jesus!  
He wasted no time unfastening his own trousers, removing them and his shoe before depositing his leg against the bedside cabinet and twisting around, dragging her body against his own, his mouth seeking out sustenance from her neck and shoulders in passionately hungry bites.

Again she uttered his name.  
Again he felt a jolt of fire to his belly and his heart.

He slid her bra straps from her shoulders, dipping down to trail his nose against her perfect breasts.  
Robin tossed her head back into the pillows and tried to imagine how she could ever put this feeling into words.   
Nothing with a man had ever felt like this before.  
Every breath, every fractured moan, every kneading stroke from him was pulling her up and up.  
His breath against her nipples was like electricity, his tongue lapping them into hard peaks was ecstasy, and when he engulfed her fully into the warm, welcoming heaven of his mouth she felt herself fizzing inside.  
Squeezing her legs together offered some form of release, but she wanted so much more.

She dragged her hands from the softness of his hair and slid them down his back, feeling his musculature ripple pleasingly beneath her palms.   
Dragging her nails up through his chest hair, skidding across his hard nipples made him groan with delight, and she repeated her new found skill before feeling confident enough to move her hand down to the crumpled cotton of his boxer shorts.  
The groan he’d uttered became an almost silent gasp as her hand found and pressed against his solid erection.   
She found the gap in his shorts and slipped her hand inside, instantly encircling him and squeezing a little as he finally released his breath in a panting exclamation of her name.

He continued to mouth at her breasts, exploring each one thoroughly having unclasped and removed her bra completely; teasing and tasting, stroking and smiling as he became familiar with what made Robin shiver in his arms.  
His large palms cupped her, squeezing and rolling her pearl-like nipple as the other slipped down.  
He cupped her buttock in one splayed hand, his finger tips grazing at the edge of her knickers, delicately flicking the fabric up, teasing her as she tugged his face back up to her greedy mouth.

Her hand continued to slide up and down him, as best she could reach via the opening in his boxers, although Cormoran was beginning to recognise the frustrating restriction his clothing posed.  
Rolling to one side he met her eyes and slipped himself free of them, kicking them aside with his full leg and inviting her to look at his nakedness beside her.  
His fingertips reached out and slipped beneath her knickers, the backs of his fingers smoothing against her silken skin before carding across the soft fur of her mound.  
Their eyes were locked in a silent dare, neither wanting to move too fast, but both wanting to move towards what seemed inevitable.

Robin shifted slightly, parting her thighs a little and giving him access to her soaked seam.  
“Can I…?” he breathed close to her ear, making her shiver and make a guttural “mm hmmm” followed by a moan of delight as Comoran slid his fingers beneath her knickers, hissing with pleasure as he found her wetness and warmth.

He stroked purposefully along her center, distributing her silky juices before circling her entrance and pressing a finger knuckle deep inside her as he captured her mouth with his.  
Her probing tongue and grasping hands at his shoulders urged him on as he stroked inside her, curling his finger and locating the slightly firmer magical spot within her velvety walls as he sucked down her panting pleasure.

“God….Cormoran….pleeease,” she begged, and he knew that he’d never, ever be able to deny her anything when she asked that way; when her hips were writhing against his hand, her eyes locked on his, her lips pouting and parted.

With a growl he pressed another finger inside her, his thumb and palm working against her mound, his mouth dipping down to recapture her neglected breasts as his other hand splayed across her glorious backside and pressed her into his delving, rhythmical fingers which were bringing her higher and higher.

Strike had managed to banish thoughts of his own desire – the sight and sound of Robin falling apart in is arms was intoxicating; he was always a considerate lover – but Robin seemed to have suddenly become aware of his sizeable erection once more.  
She snaked her hand down across his chest and belly and grasped firmly around his shaft, squeezing and mimicking the rhythm of his fingers inside her.  
The sensation was like molten lava to his already enflamed groin and he knew that there would be no way he could prevent the inevitable if she continued to move her hand so fucking perfectly around him.

“Robin…..I’ll…….” he gasped and momentarily ceased the mesmeric friction of his fingers inside her, although his thumb continued to circle against her clit tantalisingly, keeping her just on edge.  
Robin snarled slightly at the strain of trying to clasp her thighs around his hand for increased pressure, but his partial limb was acting to keep them apart.

“I want you so much,” she hissed, swirling her thumb across the leaking head of his cock, dropping her gaze and whimpering at the sight of the shiny, deeply reddened and engorged focus of her manual onslaught.

“Oh fuuuuuck, Ro-biiiin,” he growled, “Let me get my wallet….my trousers….they’re right there…”  
He kissed her hungrily as he withdrew his fingers from her soaked pussy, meeting her almost drunken gaze as he reached across with his left arm to drag his discarded trousers over to the bed and simultaneously sink the two fingers of his right hand that were liberally coated in her slickness into his mouth.  
His animalistic growl was accompanied by a high pitched, lip-biting whimper from Robin, and she took the opportunity to remove and cast aside her knickers.

He located his wallet and flipped it open, locating a condom and dragging it free with his teeth before dropping both wallet and trousers back to the floor.  
With a smirking crinkle of his eyes he rolled across Robin, keeping the condom trapped between his teeth and supporting himself with those glorious, powerful arms – the biceps of which were bulging as if the muscles were attempting to break free from his skin.  
Gazing down into Robin’s alluring eyes glittering back at him he knew this was right…..it was something she clearly wanted, and accepting the condom into her own teeth with a wicked grin gave him the final level of acceptance and agreement…..but part of him still needed to check….actually he just needed to hear her voice.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he asked nudging his nose against her neck and pressing his hips against her, gasping as his cock slid easily along her seam.  
Robin groaned and nodded, removing the condom wrapper and tearing the foil before moving her lips close to his ear and almost breathing the answer of “Yeeeesss.”  
His need to be inside her overwhelmed him, and rather than wait for what would surely be one of the most seductive and thrilling applications of a condom ever he whisked the item from her fingers and deftly covered himself, leaning back on his knees and tilting his hips as she lay back, arms grasping at his biceps, inviting him to fill her.

He slipped one splayed hand under her lower back, angling her hips perfectly to receive him, and pressed inside the hot, tight heaven of her cunt.   
They stared at each other as they both grew accustomed to the sensation; the closeness; the completely natural 'meant to be' feeling.  
Capturing her mouth with his, glorying in the way her tongue licked into the warm wetness of his and how his own tongue slid to maintain contact with hers, he moved his hips forward, bringing her towards him with his hand.

With a gasping sigh Robin bent her knee and tilted her hips upwards, making herself wider for him, trying to create a boneless bond between their undulating bodies.  
He took this as a signal that she wanted more and pulled back in order to drive himself more deeply inside her, sobbing her name as he repeated the slow, purposeful movement several times, ending with him nestling as close to her as was possible; the hairs at the base of his shaft tangled with her fairness as they found a delicious, deep rhythm.

Cormoran became aware that Robin was panting his name among other barely controlled phrases. And he knew that his own pleasure was being barely held in check.  
Her hands clutching at him, small nails digging into his back, her foot wrapped high around his back, the heel pressing into his arse to try and press him even more deeply within her was more wonderous than he’d thought possible.

Robin had never felt this close to ecstasy before.   
Cormoran was somehow judging every movement of his hips, of his hands, of his tongue and teeth perfectly.  
His panted outbursts of how perfect she felt, of how amazing this was, of how long he’d waited for this were just so arousing.  
He really knew what he was doing with his cock too!

Easing himself back, away from her mouth, angled him to nudge against an almost sacred spot inside her and he gazed down in awe as her cheeks flushed.   
One of her hands grabbed a tousled handful of her own hair, her eyes fluttered closed and the only words still in her vocabulary appeared to be “Cormoran….oh god…yyyesssss,” as her orgasm detonated like an entire firework display.  
The tightening of her pussy around his relentless cock almost milked the spunk from him, and he buried his face into the warm, fragrant haven of her neck, baring his teeth against her skin and bucking his hips into her pliant, blissed out body.

Sweat was trickling across his brow and down his back as he moved himself to remove and dispose of the condom in tissues, snorting in realisation of how heavy the thing was with a mammoth amount of his cum encased in it.  
Robin rolled deliriously against his body as he flopped backwards against the pillows.

“That OK?” he panted, swallowing and trying to regain his breathing as she flopped her leg across his partial limb under the cover.  
Robin made an almost child-like giggling noise before replying,

“If you really need me to answer that, you’re not half as good a detective as you think you are!”

He chuckled beside her, dragging her body to rest on top of his, her hips resting between his splayed thighs, his cock nestled between her breasts, like an athlete recovering from a race.  
Robin sighed, feeling the warm, slightly damp skin of his arms pulling her against him as his lips pressed soft, almost disbelieving kisses into her glorious hair.

That had just been exquisite.

It had been possibly the most meaningful and powerful sex of his life, and in his heart he knew that he never wanted to share this closeness with anyone every again.

“What are you thinking?” Robin asked him softly, stroking her palm against the still panting warmth of his chest.  
He gave a low rumbling growl which Robin felt rather than heard.

“I was thinking that you feel like you were made to lie in my arms…..and I was wondering whether you’d like to do it forever,” and with a crinkle eyed smile and a happy grunt he hugged her tight enough to make her squeal and playfully swat at him to let go, resulting in laughter and a reignition of their passion as giggles turned to sighs, tickling fingers to stroking palms and wriggling to writhing.

Oh yes…..she’d definitely found where she wanted to remain forever……perfectly captured in those arms of his.


End file.
